Dumby et la chocolaterie
by cram
Summary: Le célèbre Willy Wonka ouvre sa chocolaterie à qui apportera l'un des cinq tickets d'or, comment Dumbledore pourrait-il louper cette fabuleuse occasion ?


Bonjour, voici un début d'histoire que j'avais commencé, et que j'ai fini dernièrement.  
Si par hasard elle vous a plus, je vous en prie, appuyer sur le petit bouton review ne fera pas de mal. Et il y aura sûrement une suite.  
Sinon, et bien elle restera au statut de one shot, ce qui est sympa aussi ^^

Bonne journée à tous !

PS: ni l'oeuvre de Roal Dahl, ni celle de Miss JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent. Pas de grandes surprises à ce niveau-là

* * *

_Dumby et la chocolaterie_

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard fut réveillé, comme tous les matins, par une horde d'hiboux hululant à tout va. Il leur ouvrit la fenêtre et les uns après les autres ils déposèrent leur journal. Albus s'assit sur sa table de salon, fit couler un peu de thé et lu les différents titres.

_"Scandale dans le milieu du Quidditch !" _titrait la Gazette du Sorcier.

_"Le verdict est tombé aujourd'hui, la commission des jeux et sports nationaux accusent Hector Mole, célèbre attrapeur du club de Flaquemarre qui a fait gagner son équipe lors de la précédente saison, de prendre des anabolisants visuels. Cette nouvelle a ébranlé le milieu et déjà les supporters manifestent dans la…"_

Dumbledore, d'un geste négligent de la main lança le journal sur les draps de son lit pour en prendre un autre.

_"Le ministère achète de la fausse monnaie à Gringotts" _mentionnait le Chicaneur. Intrigué par le titre, Dumbledore ouvrit le journal et lut :

_"Depuis quelques temps déjà nous pouvions trouver gallion terni de rouge. Couleur qui trouvait sa raison d'être dans le contact abusif avec certaines potions présentes dans les foyers de sorciers. Cette explication, pour le moins saugrenue, n'a pas satisfait votre reporter qui a décidé de poursuivre l'affaire. Après avoir consulté un célèbre chimiste, qui a préféré rester anonyme pour des raisons bien compréhensibles, il s'avère en réalité qu'il s'agit de rouille ! Comment se peut-il que l'or rouille ? La cause en est fort simple : plus de la moitié des gallions présents sur le marché sont en réalité en fer. N'arrêtant pas là son enquête, votre reporter a remonté la filière jusqu'à Gringotts, or, alors qu'on l'éjectait de la banque après qu'il demandé à rencontrer le directeur, il croisa Mr Plinosas, ministre des finances. Il ne fait aucun doute que…"_

Dumbledore, bien qu'amusé par le chicaneur, l'envoya rejoindre la Gazette

Il se saisit alors d'un autre journal, moldu cette fois-ci.

_« M. Willy Wonka le confiseur de génie que personne n'a vu pendant ces dix dernières années, fait connaître l'avis suivant :_

_Je, soussigné Willy Wonka, ai décidé de permettre à cinq enfants - cinq pas plus, retenez le bien - de visiter ma chocolaterie cette année, ces cinq élus feront le tour de l'établissement pilotés par moi même, et seront initiés à tous ses secrets, à toute sa magie._

_Puis, en fin de tournée, tous auront le droit à un cadeau spécial : il leur sera fait don d'une quantité de chocolats et de bonbons qui devra suffire jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ! Enfants cherchez bien vos tickets d'or ! Cinq tickets d'or ont été imprimés, et ces cinq tickets d'or ont été cachés dans le papier d'emballage ordinaire de cinq bâtons de chocolat. Ces cinq bâtons seront trouvables n'importe où - dans n'importe quelle boutique de n'importe quelle rue, dans n'importe quelle ville de n'importe quel pays du monde - partout où sont vendues les confiseries Wonka. Et les cinq heureux gagnants de ces cinq tickets d'or seront les seuls à pouvoir visiter ma chocolaterie, eux seuls verront comment elle se présente maintenant à l'intérieur ! »_

Par la barbe de Dumbledore – oui, d'après certaines représentations de Merlin qui avaient survécu dans certains grimoires fort anciens et rares, Dumbledore avait découvert que sa barbe battait en pilosité et en frisottis celle du grand maître, il avait donc opté pour une nouvelle expression qui le mettait à l'honneur. Par la barbe de Dumbledore, s'exclama-t-il donc à haute voix. Il me faut ce ticket d'or !

Il fallait agir intelligemment et vite. Ses fonds personnels, bien que confortables, ne permettraient pas de rafler assez de barres de chocolat pour s'assurer une victoire. Il pourrait vendre la maison de sa mère, bien entendu, et il le ferait, mais l'apport serait limité.

D'un autre côté soixante trois ans d'éthique irréprochable allaient enfin pouvoir servir. Il pourrait en effet détourner les fonds de l'école sans être inquiété par un quelconque audit impromptu, tout le monde avait foi en Albus Perceval Wulfric Dumbledore. Il pourrait également demander un prêt un Gringotts au nom de l'école, prêt subséquent qui permettrait de le renflouer en chocolat.

La beauté de ce plan, c'est que même à considérer qu'il ne trouve pas le ticket d'or, il pourrait toujours profiter des nombreuses barres de ce délicieux chocolat fondant, onctueux, magique qui ne ferait qu'un avec ses papilles gustatives dans un tango érotique et gourmant qui ferait rougir Minerva.

Albus avait écrit il y a fort longtemps, sous un pseudonyme, un article fort controversé comparant la nourriture aux choses du sexe et démontré avec brio dans ce long article qu'il était préférable de privilégier un bonbon au citron à une partie de jambe en l'air.

Tout d'abord, un bonbon au citron ne fumait pas une clope après s'être offert, désagrément fort grave qui empuantissait l'air et qu'on était obligé de souffrir en silence. Ensuite, un bonbon au citron que l'on suçotait diligemment et précautionneusement durait souvent plus longtemps qu'une partie de plaisir (exception faite soirée de fiançailles où les jeunes époux se sentent obligés de faire preuve de certains exploits). Un bonbon au citron était d'ailleurs moins épuisant. Enfin, un bonbon au citron était toujours fiable et ne risquait pas de demander des choses incongrues au grand désarroi d'un des partenaires.

Bien entendu, prendre un bonbon au citron pendant l'amour était une preuve évidente de mauvais goût, autant mettre du sel dans son thé. Cependant, il était vrai qu'user des choses du sexe comme préliminaire à une dégustation de bonbon au citron pouvait être un stimulant appréciable qui mettrait en valeur toute l'acidité mêlée de saveur du fameux nectar.

Mais soyons réaliste, toutes ces solutions, bien que fort satisfaisantes quant à la quantité de chocolat qui allait s'amasser dans son coffre fort, ne permettrait en aucun cas d'assurer un ticket d'or. Du moins, pas plus que pour n'importe quel magnat du pétrole moldu. Heureusement, il possédait d'un avantage non négligeable sur ledit magnat : peu de sorciers lisent les journaux moldus. Non seulement il était donc peu probable qu'ils se lancent dans la course, mais surtout il était possible de les manipuler.

S'il promettait voyons… cinq cents points à la maison qui lui rapporterait un ticket d'or, il pouvait disposer d'une main d'œuvre de près de deux cents cinquante élèves prête à dépenser tout leur argent de poche dans les entreprises de Willy Wonka. Voldemort n'avait pas tort, le pouvoir était quelque chose d'enviable. Son problème avait été de ne jamais avoir su le situer au bon endroit.

A ce moment là du récit, le narrateur que je suis ne peut s'empêcher de s'écrier : et Voldemort, Albus ? Deviens-tu gâteux à le laisser les mains libres ? le tome 6 vient de démarrer, tu dois partir à la chasse aux horcruxes. Et te bousiller la main, et puis mourir pour sauver un sombre crétin de Malfoy. Le fils.

Mais le narrateur que je suis est tellement heureux de le voir abandonner cette idée stupide de mort imminente, qu'il ne peut qu'applaudir à deux mains. Après tout, le monde sorcier n'a qu'à se débrouiller, et si Harry se fait planter et meurt dans d'horribles souffrances, ce ne sera que bien fait pour sa pomme. Il n'avait qu'à pas survivre si longtemps, et maltraiter ce malheureux Tom qui ne demandait qu'à dominer le monde dans son coin, gentil autocrate plein de fureur.

xxxxx

Cela faisait un mois que son plan avait été mis en marche, et Albus était amené à le reconsidérer en profondeur. Il marchait du tonnerre de Zeus, son plan, mais pas assez pour apporter un ticket, le ticket. Le dernier. Quatre d'entre eux avaient déjà surgi, et Albus tremblait d'apprendre la dernière et affreuse nouvelle.

Il avait même convaincu les membres de l'Ordre de lui prêter de l'argent dans la lutte contre Voldemort, fonds qui étaient parti rejoindre ses propres investissements. Willy Wonka,…

Des hordes d'élèves de Poudlard commandaient incessamment chocolat sur chocolat, les hiboux arrivaient par dizaines chaque matin. Les papiers d'emballage s'accumulaient dans tous les coins et recoins du château, au grand damne de Rusard.

Les professeurs s'étaient plaints contre cette nouvelle politique : en effet les enfants avaient compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'écouter attentivement en classe, et que la maison qui trouverait le ticket remporterait presqu'à coup sûr la coupe. L'indiscipline régnait, mais Albus avait argué qu'il s'agissait d'un programme essentiel d'ouverture au monde moldu et une distraction positive dans le quotidien d'angoisse et de peur dans lequel évoluaient les enfants. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il avait dit, mais c'était Albus. On avait secoué la tête et obtempéré.

Mais là, tout était perdu. Il n'y croyait guère plus. Il marchait dans les rues de la banlieue londonienne, il neigeait. Depuis quelques temps le citron n'avait plus le même goût, il n'en prenait plus. Et ce sevrage abrupt marquait forcément son corps débilité, les yeux rouges et les cernes se creusaient. Et ce soir là, il atteignait le bout du trou.

Il déballa une dernière sucrerie, un petit objet oblong de caramel agrémenté de lignes rouges de fruits des bois. Il le regarda lentement, l'observa et le posa délicatement sur sa langue gonflée de manque. Il l'enroula tout autour et l'enfouit au fond de sa gorge sèche, trop sèche.

A ce moment, un choc le frappa au ventre et le bonbon fut expulsé pour sombrer après avoir formé une jolie parabole dans l'air.

Un gamin, jeune, des mitaines et pull effilé, propre sur lui mais définitivement très pauvre, venait de jaillir du coin de la rue et ne l'avait pas vu dans le tournant. Il avait rebondi et se trouvait cul par terre.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, je suis désolé de vous être rentré dedans, dit le petit garçon d'une voix douce.

Il était définitivement très poli, charmant même. Albus, bien qu'abruti n'était pas une brute. Il lui dit quelques mots rassurants, lui sourit d'un air bienveillant et lui tendit un bras pour l'aider à se relever. Le gamin saisit le bras de l'adulte, et poussa sur ses jambes pour se relever. Dumbledore remarqua alors qu'il tenait serré entre ses doigts blancs un petit papier doré.

Sans réfléchir il empoigna le bras, arrachant un petit cri surpris au charmant garçon, et d'une gaie voltigeade l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur voisin. Dans un 'gasp' hésitant, le garçon s'écrasa contre les briques avant de glisser mollement jusqu'au sol. Le petit billet d'or plana pour atterrir dans la neige salie de quelques gouttes de sang dégoulinant du nez du petit garçon.

Albus sortit sa baguette et, comme ce n'est pas une brute, lança un joyeux « oubliettes » sur le gamin. Que celui-ci n'ait pas de mauvais souvenirs, au moins.

Puis il partit en gambadant heureusement vers de nouveaux matins, se laissa aller à quelques entrechats et lança haut dans le ciel une boule de neige sous un sifflement de tango. Finalement, que la vie était belle !


End file.
